Loosening up
by canny-bairn
Summary: Garcia is on a mission and it includes tequila and no serious talk, but how do Prentiss and JJ react, especially since they're still feeling the impact of the case in LA? Takes place a few hours after my fic 'Girl's night out' 4/4
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**I have the weekend off and thought that instead of going to spend money that I don't really have to spend, I'd write some fanfiction - woo. **_

_**This is the next part of my 'Girl's night out' series. It occurs a few hours after 'Girl's night out' and about a month after 'Before the end,' it's probably best if you read my one shot first but only if you want : ) **_

_**Warning for non shippers - There'll be mentions of Garcia/Kevin and JJ/Hotch later on!**_

...

Garcia and Prentiss sat opposite the newly brunette JJ, urging the petite woman to down the tequila shots in front of her. It was a Friday night and after the chaos of having to get Garcia's beloved Esther towed, getting Henry to Hotch's and calling for a cab so they could all have a drink, the three woman had finally managed to find a table in the bustling Irish bar. JJ drank three of the shots easily but hesitated when it came to the fourth, the rush of the alcohol finding her head but Penelope had other thoughts, "Drink it!"

JJ moaned towards her demanding friend while picking the small shot glass up and looking at the liquid wearily. "Tequila doesn't agree with me guys"

"Former blondie, down it in one or..." Garcia paused, her eyes scanned the bar until she found her target, a very orange, short bald man standing at the bar in his very tight black leather trousers, trying to chat up a tipsy Asian woman, "or I give your number to that guy"

"Eww... fine" JJ turned her nose up before letting her head fall back as she drank the shot.

"Woohoo Jaje, you feel better now?" Garcia beamed as JJ cringed.

"Ata girl" Prentiss congratulated her former colleague before passing over the glass of wine they had hidden from her.

JJ sighed loudly while taking the glass from Prentiss. "You know making me take a shot because I changed my hair colour, is wrong"

Garcia tutted while she leaned in over the table, the noise of the bar increased suddenly when a group of men dressed up as female divas entered the bar. "Well you made a huge decision without consulting us which directly affected the dynamic of our little group. We're now two brunettes and a red head, before we were; blondie, brunette and red, you see all wrong now. You deserve a hangover"

JJ rolled her eyes as Garcia passed her yet another shot of tequila that had magically appeared. "Ugh"

"Drink it!" Garcia grinned mischievously as she watched her best friend skilfully drink her fifth shot of tequila

The girls continued to drink at their table, each taking turns to go to the bar and fight through the crowd. As they became tipsier, Prentiss, the team's notorious lightweight, had begun to hunt through her handbag and produced the magazine that they all had so much fun mocking. "Whatcha think?"

JJ chuckled at the sight of a drunken Emily holding Morgan's picture on her forehead. "Prentiss you've got Morgan on your head"

Garcia placed her hand through Prentiss's arm to link her and placed her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "You're so funny"

Prentiss giggled and moved the picture in front of her face before preparing herself for her impression. "Yo yo yo, I'm Morgan, I look a little down to the left and pout then, I flick my hair back and pose, man!"

"What was that?" JJ laughed loudly as Prentiss posed in the same manner as Morgan in the magazine.

"My Morgan" Prentiss answered innocently, smirking when JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh My God"

Garcia giggled still leaning on the brunette as she sloppily spoke. "Do your JJ"

"You do a JJ?" JJ's jaw dropped as Prentiss shut her eyes and sat up straighter, moving Garcia as she did so, the red head giggled again and clapped a few times as the profiler rolled her eyes in a very JJ manner. "Hellloooo there, I'm JJ and I'm alllwaaays professional and secretive. I was blonde but I had a nervous breakdown before starting my new job and after breaking up with my long term boyfriend, so I dyed my hair brown to look all moody and so people will take me serious and..."

JJ slapped her friend's arm. "Ouch bitch, just say it how you think it"

"Ooh girl fight" Garcia chuckled but paused as Prentiss and JJ started at her seriously. Coughing, the technical analyst got her cell out of her bright orange bag and stood, swaying lightly as she excused herself. "Erm, my phones ringing, I'll just be over... Hey Kevin my sweetums"

Prentiss looked towards JJ who had become quiet as she sipped her wine. "I'm sorry Jaje, I always put my foot in it, I didn't mean..."

JJ shrugged her off quickly, interrupting Prentiss's attempt at an apology. "It's okay Em, I know I haven't really talked about everything"

Prentiss nodded whilst trying to think of how to continue the discussion. "So what is going on with you?"

JJ tilted her head slowly, "Everyone at the PR Agency is great..."

"Not what I asked JJ. How are you? Have you heard from Will?"

JJ bit her lower lip. "Nope, not since we argued about my work hours"

Prentiss closed her eyes briefly as she saw the pain in JJ's blue eyes. After a few seconds in silence the profiler sighed, knowing here was no subtle way to ask what she wanted to know."What about Hotch?"

"What about Hotch?" JJ countered dryly, noting the sound of amusement in her friend's voice.

Prentiss grinned at the calmness that seemed to overtake her friend's previously tense body language just at the mention of her unit chief's name. "He's babysitting Henry for you"

"Yeah because I babysat Jack the other day and the boys wanted another sleepover, so Hotch volunteered" JJ replied as though it was matter of fact.

Prentiss smirked while taking a sip of her drink. "Uh huh"

"Don't uh huh me Miss Prentiss, you've been loose lipped all night" JJ prodded but regretted it the minute Prentiss's smirk widened. "You like Hotch" Prentiss practically sang, and giggled as soon as JJ's jaw dropped and the younger woman felt a wave of heat, rush to stain her cheeks a soft pink. "No I don't!"

"Uh huh" Prentiss laughed as the former media liaison protested again.

"I don't" JJ spoke forcefully as the brunette continued her onslaught. "All I'm hearing is yes I do like him Emily, I like him a lot, why yes I do indeed"

JJ nudged Prentiss's a off the table and shook her head as she tried to explain her feelings all the while her head became more and more foggy from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. "He's just a friend... So I can talk to him... just about LA and everything, that's all"

"Oh yeah, you like him" Prentiss laughed as she became victorious when JJ raised her hands in defeat, "You know what I'm not even gunna bother"

JJ stood not waiting to hear Emily's response. The Pennsylvanian made her way to the bar and got the next round of drinks in, expertly she dodged a few rowdy men and avoided getting a glass of beer poured over as a few wasted students pushed each other around. As the single mom made her way back to the table she placed the glasses down quietly, shocked to see Prentiss staring blankly ahead of her.

"Emily?" JJ got into the profiler's eye line "Em, you okay?"

Prentiss shrugged slightly, looking up to see JJ staring at her in concern, her voice was barely audible in loud bar. "I see her sometimes. She died in my arms"

"What?" JJ brought her seat closer to the brunette.

Prentiss forced herself not cry but JJ could still hear the quiver in her friend's voice. "Ellie Spicer, she died..."

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened?" JJ asked as Prentiss's explanation trailed off into nothing.

Prentiss watched JJ place her hand on top of her own in comfort, both of the trained agents failed to notice their bubbly red head friend approach the table. "Okay, so I'm done starting fights... What's going on?"

"Nothing PG" Prentiss smiled taking a sip of her cocktail trying to ignore JJ when she shook her head, looking between her two friends worryingly. "It's not, nothing Emily"

"Ooo-kay then. I'm getting another tequila round in and I'm loosening the pair of you up, seriously girly's, tonight is supposed to be fun. No serious talk, talk, am I clear? Get back to mocking my hunk of burning love there before I take the magazine away from you both." Garcia instructed mockingly before wandering off once more.

JJ turned back to Prentiss who seemed preoccupied by the drink in her hand. "You okay"

Prentiss smiled warmly at her concerned best friend and picked up the magazine that had centre stage in their table, and placed it in front of her face again. "Yo yo yo, of course"

...

_**I thought I'd thank everyone who reviewed on my last 'Girl's night out' series fics, just because I can!**_

_**So thank you to; brein, crazyobsession101, itscomplicated, foxyfeline, deeda, stefi, -apracot-, HansonFanGermany, twoBQ23, sangreal7, ilovetvalot, klcm, Flames101 and dustytiger... Woo! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Here's the next chapter with a bit more JJ/Hotch thrown in for good measure, let me know what you think!**_

...

JJ stumbled out of the ladies bathroom, her misty eyes tried to relocate her friends but it was the sound of Prentiss's yelping that caught her attention first. The taller brunette woman was stood on top of the pool table with a small audience cheering her on as she drunkenly swayed side to side and committed to an odd over dramatic hair flick. "DON'T WORRY! I'm not going anywhere dolls. I WANT PIZZA! PIZZA FOR EVERYONE! Is the pizza coming?"

JJ pushed through the small crowd to the corner of the pool table and pulled on Prentiss's jeans to get her attention. "Em, what are you doing?" JJ practically yelled over the cheering gathering of men and women that surrounded the table.

A man, over six foot, dressed in a tight, long, Diana Ross – esque red dress and a bright blue wig patted on JJ's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear as Prentiss continued to dance to the seventies music that could be barely heard in the background. "Is she your friend hun?"

"Erm, sure" JJ nodded hesitantly as Prentiss's brought out the classic robot as she moved tipsily.

As Prentiss turned mechanically, the sight of JJ next to the blue wigged man caught her attention and she jumped down off the table, much to the disappointment of the small crowd. "JJ. Jennifer Jareau is that you?"

"Yes Em it's me" JJ smirked as Prentiss stumbled only to be caught by the man, JJ was standing with. Smiling up to him, Prentiss linked her arm with his and gave an uncharacteristic squeal as she dragged JJ closer to them. "JJ, this is Wanda, she... he?... She is my new best friend. Sorry. But he's coming with me for pizza"

JJ paused, briefly confused, as the pair hugged and turned to head towards the bar, before they vanished JJ grabbed Prentiss's arm. "Where's Pen?"

"Not getting Pizza" Emily quipped and giggled happily as a few of Wanda's friends joined them.

JJ rolled her eyes before scorning her wasted friend. "Em"

Prentiss sighed as though she was a teenager, "She took Morgan away from me. So I found Wanda and her dolls and we're going for pizza"

Prentiss haphazardly flung a glass into JJ's hand, as the small gathering reached the bar, JJ looked at her drunk friend quizzically before smelling the liquid, "What?"

"Drink this" Prentiss instructed sharply and stared until JJ downed the contents

JJ coughed as the substance burnt her throat. "God is that vodka?"

"It's cherry flavoured" Prentiss giggled as the rest of the group took a shot and congratulated themselves with a loud cheer

JJ coughed again before she put the glass down. "It's strong"

"But you know what isn't?... Pizza" Prentiss said dryly before jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd as, 'The Pointer sisters' song, 'Jump' filled the small bar.

JJ shook her head as Prentiss got lost in the abundance of drag queens and students that happily jumped up and down every time the word 'jump' could be heard. Pushing through the crowd again, JJ reached the drunken profiler. "I'm going to look for Garcia" JJ shouted in Prentiss's ear, "And I'm going with Wanda to get pizza" Prentiss beamed towards her friend before watching JJ stumble off the dance floor.

...

Garcia sat on the curb, rifling through her large orange bag to find her cell phone. Pressing speed dial, the technical analyst held her breath until she heard the answering machine's beep. "Derek delicious Morgan, this is me leaving you a message on your voicemail... It's me your humble servant Penelope... so I've been naughty, shhh don't tell anyone although I think that's my problem... I kinda, maybe showed the girls your photo shoot in Men's Health Magazine... It's okay though they're not going to say anything... Well Prentiss will probably say something but don't worry, I've gotta plan, it involves string cheese and Hotch... so I'm going home to make sweet love to Kevin... not that you need to know that... you have such a cute ass..."

Garcia closed her eyes as she heard a familiar shuffling of feet pause behind her. Turning she saw her boyfriend of nearly three years, staring at her in shock. "Penelope"

Garcia smiled innocently and wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck "Aww, Kevin, you have a cute butt too"

Kevin pursed his lips and shook his head mockingly, "Where's Prentiss and JJ?"

"Prentiss went for Pizza with a bunch of drag queens and JJ's somewhere" Garcia shrugged happily as she played with the buttons on Kevin's loosened shirt.

Pushing her hands down to her side, the technical analyst guided his girlfriend to his car. "Aren't I giving them a ride home?"

"Nope we're going home so we can..." Kevin interrupted her as she eyed him mischievously, "Yeah I heard your phone message"

"Well what you waiting for? Don't you want me?" Garcia sloppily whispered into his ear as he held the car door open for her.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the sight of his drunken partner. "Pen..."

Garcia pressed her lips onto his and moaned lustfully as she pulled away. "I love you Kevin Lynch"

"I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek before he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side. As he turned the engine on he could see Garcia struggling to keep her eyes open as she spoke "Hmmm, home Parker"

"Who's Parker?" Kevin queried only to be startled as Penelope tried to explain with a lack of enthusiasm. "Lady Penelope's driver... Thunderbirds... Really?"

Kevin patted her leg and sighed as Garcia's head fell backwards. "Let's get you to bed"

"Oh yeah" Garcia giggled while her eyes finally closed.

...

JJ stumbled down the quiet corridor, pausing as she dropped her bag on the floor. Cursing herself, the Pennsylvanian breathed a sigh of relief when she finally reached the front door, only to be frustrated again when she had to knock. After a few seconds, JJ could hear a noise coming from inside the apartment. Slowly the door opened. "JJ what are doing here?"

Hotch asked quietly as JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and began to talk into his chest. "I hate my hair colour. I miss my long, blonde hair that I know you like when it's curled, cos you look at me differently. My feet hurt, I lost Pen and Emily's getting off with a drag queen called Wanda"

Hotch stifled a chuckle and brought the obviously drunk JJ into his apartment and helped her stand up straight. "Okay"

"I looked for the cab that picked us up, so he could take me home but it wasn't there and I forgot my address, but I remembered yours" JJ smiled almost proud at the fact that she remembered her former supervisor's address and blissfully ignored the fact she couldn't think of her own.

"You're out by yourself at three am?" Hotch asked quietly in concern as JJ swayed.

JJ paused looking Hotch up and down. His hair was rustled and he was wearing an old FBI training t-shirt and loose grey jogging bottoms. "I woke you up?"

Hotch smiled warmly. "It's three am"

"Henry's here" JJ stated quietly as she looked around the darkened apartment.

"Yes and I'm supposed to drop him off in the morning, remember?" Hotch as JJ nodded, she looked almost disorientated as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The profiler chuckled as the former blonde placed the milk onto the counter and without asking got a glass out of the cupboard and poured herself a drink.

"Yum milk" JJ mused to herself and looked disappointed as she finished the contents of her glass.

"God you're so wasted" Hotch chuckled as JJ struggled to stand vertically on her own.

JJ smirked and pointed at one of the many Hotch's in the room. "No you're wasted, I'm tipsy"

"JJ, why don't you lie down?" Hotch placed his hands on either side of JJ's arms and tried to guide her out of the kitchen but she refused to move.

JJ looked up at the taller man with her large blue eyes, "With you?"

Hotch felt a soft blush creep in cheeks when he froze while JJ looked up at him expectantly, "What?"

"I like your eyes. You have kind eyes. Prentiss says I like you but I told her I didn't. I lied. Then she wandered off with Wanda... Ha wandered off with Wanda, that is so funny!" JJ bent over as he continued to laugh as Hotch tried to get her to calm down. "JJ, come on, you can take my bed"

JJ giggled, knowing the experienced agent was trying to coax her down the corridor. She sighed quietly, "I like you"

He paused waiting when JJ stubbornly stood in front of him so he couldn't move any further. "I like you too JJ"

"No, no, not like that. I like you, like you" JJ stressed while placing her hand on the unit chief's cheek and pressed her lips softly into his. After a few seconds standing in the corridor kissing, Hotch pulled away slowly.

"JJ what are you doing?" He whispered looking down at JJ who still had her eyes closed, "Mmm, kissing you" JJ placed her head onto his broad chest, letting her body press into his tightly.

"JJ... JJ" Hotch shrugged JJ's small frame but she only responded with a groan. Moving her back softly Hotch placed his hands behind her so he could lift JJ up and he carried her into his dimly lit bedroom.

"Okay bedtime" he removed her shoes and took off her blazer whilst trying not to disturb the sleepy woman. Hotch covered her gently with his quilt and kissed the top of her head, tiredly she opened her eyes half way to look up at him, "Hey" JJ whispered as Hotch still hovered inches above her.

"Shhh, try and get some sleep" he soothed quietly before he noiselessly left the room with a pillow and a spare blanket and into the living room, to sleep for the rest of the night, whilst unsuccessfully trying his best not to dream about JJ who slept soundly in his bed.

...

_**I want to thank everyone who has alerted and is reading, especially; deeda, itscomplicated and crazyobsession101 for reviewing : )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I've had some stuff going on, hopefully there're people out there still interested. Let me know what you think : ) **_

...

JJ slowly opened her eyes, squinting around the brightly lit spacious bedroom, the familiar smell of Hugo Boss cologne and a picture of Jack on the bedside table verified her suspicion that she was at Hotch's. Slowly JJ controlled a wave of self inflicted nausea, as she sat up. "Oh God"

Following the smell of coffee down the hall, JJ shaded her eyes with her hand as she walked into the kitchen as the morning light shined through the wooden blinds. Hotch stood, unsuccessfully hiding his smirk at the messy appearance of his usually pristine friend. "Morning"

JJ responded with a thin smile and a groan. "Uh huh, God my head feels like someone wacked me several times with a sledgehammer"

"See kids that's what alcohol does to you" Hotch chuckled as the two small boys poked their heads up from the sofa where they were immersed in the Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey bubba" JJ wandered over to the kids and placed a kiss on top of both of their heads. "Morning sweetie"

Hotch handed JJ a mug, "Here, drink your coffee"

"God bless you" JJ smiled gratefully and followed the profiler back into the kitchen. The petite, now brunette, sat on the stool and watched Hotch occupy himself with breakfast.

"You up for pancakes or is the caffeine enough for your stomach?" Hotch smirked as JJ scrubbed her face tiredly.

JJ smiled before letting her head fall to the kitchen counter, she mumbled. "I was always taught never to turn down pancakes"

"Okay then, pancake it is" Hotch nodded, turning his back to get the eggs out of the fridge

Jack turned the TV up slightly, causing a twinge to pierce JJ's banging headache. "Do you mind if I splash some water on my face first"

Hotch smirked as he saw her pained expression in the window's reflection. "Of course not, there are clean towels on the radiator in the bathroom"

"Thanks" JJ made her way to the bathroom door before freezing. JJ turned and looked backwards from where she had just walked and groaned loudly. "Oh God"

"What's wrong?" Hotch called from the kitchen, hearing JJ's rather loud moan. A few seconds of silence passed before her figure emerged from the corridor. JJ looked towards the boys who appeared to be occupied with the Saturday morning cartoons before looking into Hotch's eyes, mortified. "I kissed you" JJ's face was frozen with fear as she whispered.

Hotch's face became neutral when he saw JJ's scared expression. "Erm, yeah about that..."

Shaking her head, JJ took a tentative step closer to the unit chief "God, Hotch I'm so sorry, I was totally out of order. Oh God why the hell would I be that..."

"It's okay JJ, you were drunk" Hotch rationalised but the media liaison continued her babbling. "Of course it's not okay. I showed up at my former supervisor's house, wasted, in the early hours of the morning and stuck my tongue down your throat"

"JJ..." The sound of JJ's phone ringing in her bag on the couch stopped their conversation and the boys and Hotch watched silently as struggled through her bag to find the small object and finally answer her cell.

Seeing the caller ID, JJ sighed quietly before talking. "Em are you okay?... Yeah I'm fine I'm at Hotch's... What? No I don't have a hidey key... Listen I'll be home soon okay, just put the plant pot down... yeah, see you in a bit... okay, bye"

Hotch waited for JJ's eyes to meet his but seeing her reservation, he decided he would have to be the first to speak. "Is everything okay?"

Nodding, the brunette tried to straighten her crumpled t-shirt whilst avoiding his piercing gaze. "I should probably go home and stop Prentiss from breaking my window to get into my place. Hotch..."

JJ tilted her head, not necessarily knowing how she should proceed, although his concentration on her made her cheeks burn. Answering the unspoken apology, Hotch shrugged. "Don't worry about it, why don't I drive you and Henry home?"

"No it's alright, I should probably make my own way home, I'll call a cab, you... you should eat your pancakes" JJ smiled thinly, trying to assess the best way out of the apartment without making even more of a fool out of herself.

Hotch cleared his throat, trying not to push JJ into an awkward conversation, a court summon date on the fridge caught his eye. "Well maybe we can meet up after the Bryant court case on Monday?"

"Sure" JJ agreed quickly as she began to gather her own belongings as well as her small son's.

Hotch chuckled as JJ's eyes wandered around the apartment quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Have you seen my shoes?" JJ asked quietly, trying her best not to roll her eyes at her own urgency to run away.

He smiled softly before turning back to the ingredients that lay on the counter. "Check my bedroom"

After a few minutes of attempting to say goodbye and Jack's insistence that the two Jareau's should spend the day with them, JJ and Henry were in the taxi and twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up outside JJ's small home, finding Prentiss slumped against her front door, with her high heels in her hand.

JJ paid the driver and expertly carried the two bags and her young son towards her ailing friend. Prentiss shaded her eyes as she greeted JJ with a groan and sore voice. "I think I'm still drunk"

JJ nodded before passing her son to the profiler. "Tell me about it, here hold Henry"

Prentiss bounced the boy on her hip softly, while JJ looked for her keys, and talked to the two and a half year old quietly. "Is your mommy cranky this morning?"

"Pancake!" Henry clapped ignorant to the hangovers that his mom and aunt were suffering from.

Emily looked down at the clapping boy as she placed him on the couch next to his bag of toys. "What?"

JJ looked down at her son and smiled. "Hotch was making pancakes but I dragged my son away prematurely after you called, thank you by the way, it was getting awkward"

Prentiss interest peeked as the liaison sighed. "It got awkward?"

Stepping into the kitchen that was attached to the open plan living room/ dining room, JJ shrugged and turned on her coffee machine. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure. You know it couldn't be any more awkward than my morning has been" JJ raised her eyes as Prentiss took a seat at her small dining table. "Really?"

"Let's just say, Wanda is really a very hot environmental lawyer called Ted, whose couch I woke up on and had to ask for cash so I could get here" Prentiss cringed as she remembered that morning's uncomfortable encounter.

JJ suggestively smiled, "Did you two?"

Prentiss scoffed and placed her hand on her throbbing head before she explained. "No not after he witnessed my attempt at karaoke. Then a group of us ended up at his place, we played guitar hero, drank peach schnapps. I dressed up in some of his... her... his flamboyant outfits and passed out on the couch with my head lying on chocolate, which melted and I woke up with an icky brown substance on one side of my face"

JJ giggled, as she poured some coffee into two mugs, and responded in admiration. "Yet you still got his number?"

"Well I have to pay him back" The profiler grinned mischievously and wrapped her hands around the coffee mug.

JJ sat down opposite her friend and laughed while she sang-song her words, "You have a crush on Wanda"

"I have a crush on Ted and you know, maybe a quick and cursed relationship is what I need right now" Prentiss sipped the hot beverage cautiously ignoring JJ's dismissal of her explanation. "Right"

Henry began to talk incoherently, indicating to his mom that he wanted to play and was hungry giving Prentiss enough time to decide how to breech the Hotch conversation that JJ was always hesitant to talk about. Waiting until Henry was settled, the profiler followed JJ into the kitchen and watched in appreciation as the brunette searched her shelves for pancake ingredients. "So why was it awkward at Hotch's?"

JJ turned to see Prentiss sitting on one of her kitchen counters, with a determined gaze. Sighing, JJ shrugged. "I showed up at his, totally smashed and threw myself at him"

"Finally" Emily smirked and winked.

JJ shook her head and sighed. "Not finally. I tried to apologise but my face got so red from blushing, when you called I practically sprinted out of there"

"You know he isn't your boss anymore right?" Prentiss stressed only to be cut off quickly. "That isn't the point"

Prentiss raised her eyes at JJ's adamant response. "Then what is the point?"

"It's complicated" JJ groaned softly.

Prentiss took a sip of her warm coffee and shook her head. "Trust me it's not complicated, for one thing, Hotch isn't a hot cross dressing lawyer with a drag name, whose closet you threw up in"

JJ scoffed "God I hope not"

"Then see, it's not as complicated nor more awkward than my predicament" Prentiss smile widened as JJ stared at her uncertainly. "Ugh... I have to make pancakes now, you want some?"

Prentiss nodded then watched in silence as JJ hovered around her small kitchen and almost immediately ruined her first attempt at a pancake. Seeing JJ's frustration with her frying pan, the profiler groaned at her inability to communicate with one of her best friends. "So about last night in the bar, I think you're right maybe I need to talk to someone"

JJ turned to see the look of defeat on the brunette's face. "What happened?"

"I saw Ellie Spicer again. That's why I started on the vodka" Emily admitted quietly as she felt her vulnerability was exposed for the first time to her long time friend.

"Oh Em, I..."

Prentiss waved her hand to stop JJ's voice of concern. "It's okay, I'm not going to burden you..."

JJ bit her lower lip, knowing full too well how guilt can eat at the soul. "Talking isn't going to burden me Em. I just don't know if I'm the best person to talk about Ellie Spicer, I still feel guilty... I couldn't save her... but you know Dr Bristow is kind of helping me get through all of the nonsense I have in my head. I could always book you an appointment?"

Prentiss nodded and waited for JJ to pour some more pancake mix into her pan. "I'm not sure, maybe. Although Garcia's therapy works, you know, I actually had fun last night"

"While I would never doubt anything Garcia concocts, drinking and dancing on pool tables isn't going to help the nightmares go away Em, especially when you're surrounded by freakin' profilers all day long" JJ rolled her eyes, as Prentiss held her hands up in surrender to being one of those 'freakin' profilers'.

Smirking, Emily tilted her head. "No? I always thought becoming a rampant alcoholic was a necessity in the BAU"

"Em, we do what we can to get through the days, but you have to come to terms with the fact we can't save everybody, no matter how much we try. The bad guys are going to win sometimes and we're going to lose innocent people" JJ looked towards her son distantly as he played with his brightly coloured bricks.

"God you sound like Rossi" Prentiss quipped with sarcasm.

JJ gave a throaty chuckle while plating her next pancake on a plate and passed it to her hung over to her friend. "Maple syrup?"

...

_**A huge thanks to; SctCMfan, deeda, crazyobsession101 and FloatingAmoeba for reviewing :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimed!**_

_**Sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter for 'Loosening up' but the last section of my 'Girl's night out' series will be up soon, seeing as the first chapter is already wrote. Hope people are **__**still interested, let me know what you think!**_

_**While I remember... '**_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.'**_** – I keep on forgetting to post this in my fics, but this fic wouldn't exist if I hadn't taken part in one of Tracia and Tonnie's challenges, so go and have a look on the Chit Chat forum, they've created a really fun and useful forum and welcome everyone with open arms!**_

_**Back to the story...Enjoy!**_

...

JJ shaded her eyes from the blazing autumn sun upon exiting the large court house in DC, with her Blackberry glued to her ear. The Pennsylvanian sighed as she interrupted her friend's epic speech abruptly. "Em, I know you like weird guys but come on, is Wanda... right sorry, is Ted, really the best guy... okay, okay I got it, he took you dancing and you felt something but...Em?" JJ leaned against the cool brick wall as she waited for a response, "Hello?... Hi Garcia, I'm so sorry sweetie, how are you coping with Esther's diagnosis?"

A hand on her shoulder made the former agent jump. Hotch smiled as she faced him. "You ready?"

Nodding, JJ felt a heated blush rise to her cheek as they made eye contact. "I know Pen, I'm sorry. Yeah its Hotch we're about to go into court... I won't... I'm hanging up now... Penelope! Bye" JJ rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and fell into strode with the profiler as they made their way into the old building.

"How is she now?" Hotch asked thoughtfully as silence dominated their conversation.

JJ shrugged, "She's still devastated about Ester being wrote off yet she still manages to be slightly intrusive"

"Morgan spent the whole day intercepting people before they entered her office, apparently there's been some serious mourning going on" Hotch shook his head at the morning's office drama

"Her parents gave her Esther for her Eighteenth" JJ informed quietly, it was common knowledge amongst the team that Garcia had lost both of her parents in a car accident when she was a teenager.

Hotch paused as they stopped at the security checkpoint before replying. "I didn't realise that..."

"It'll be okay, Garcia will find a new car to fall in love with and the world will be balanced again" JJ smiled warmly while they waited for the court to resume.

They made small talk about the fact that this was the last time she would testify for a BAU case and they politely talked about JJ's new job and Hotch's brother before a guard appeared, both breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the awkward ordeal was going end. "BRYANT!"

Hotch stepped aside to let JJ walk into the room first but hovered closely to her as they took a seat. Hotch cleared his throat, trying to relax his nerves. "Are you still free for coffee after this?"

"Sure" JJ smiled but hesitated to start another conversation as the room silenced for the judge.

Forty minutes later and the guilty verdict was announced. JJ had been the arresting agent in the case and more often than not would be the one to file an official report, so would attend court with which ever profiler drew the short straw, meaning they would have to try and prove that profiling was a valid tool in investigating crimes to a room full of doubters.

The unit chief thanked the federal prosecutor before leading JJ outside of the court room. "You don't miss it all?"

JJ scoffed as she turned her Blackberry back on. "I definitely don't miss court and pissy defence attorneys"

Hotch chuckled and was grateful that she was smiling back at him. "So do you want to get coffee at the diner across the street?"

"Yeah that's fine" JJ agreed instantly.

They walked into the bustling diner filled with everyone from prison guards, lawyers and family members of those standing trial. JJ found a seat away from the main gathering of people and waited for Hotch to return after placing their order.

She took a few deep breaths, and tried not to watch the man she knew she had increasing feelings for, instead her concentration was forced on the small menu of deserts on the table. Suddenly the chair in front of her was being pulled back and Hotch appeared looking rather nervous. "JJ I think I can guess what this conversation is going to be about and before you say anything, I need you to know that I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."

JJ's jaw dropped as he apologised. "Hotch_ I_ kissed you"

"You were drunk" He smirked when JJ rolled her eyes at the memory of throwing herself upon her former boss in the middle of the night. "That's no excuse"

A Hispanic woman brought two mugs of coffee to the table. "Here you go, just let me know if you need anything else" The pair smiled at the woman in thanks as she left them alone.

JJ took a sip of her drink all the while watching the profiler watch her. "Hotch, I like you as more than just a friend. But the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship"

JJ's bluntness caught him of guard and Hotch could feel his eyelashes blinking fast as struggled to find his words. "JJ... I really do... I like you too" He let his gaze fall to the dark liquid in his cup before continuing. "But you've only been single for a little while and I'm not exactly sure if I can give you commitment. Not the type of commitment you deserve. I work too much and there's Jack and..."

JJ tilted her head, knowing what he was trying to say. "Hailey hasn't been gone that long and there would be other people to consider. The boys and the team..."

Looking into JJ's bright blue eyes, Hotch sighed in knowledge of what he was about to say, wanting nothing than more to tell the brunette to give him a chance. "I care about you JJ, if we started a relationship, I would want to make it work. I want to make you and Henry happy but I don't think either of us is ready for such a big change in our friendship, not right now"

They both leaned back in their seats, their gaze focused on the other in silence. JJ inhaled slowly, "Wow, we've just talked ourselves out of a relationship that doesn't even exist"

Hotch was the first to break the eye contact as he muttered, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, really" JJ smiled sadly, not entirely knowing how she should respond to the unwilling disappointment she could feel flood her body.

"For the record, I've liked you a long time." Hotch smiled cautiously, not wanting to push his emotions on her.

JJ hesitantly guided her hand across the table and gently covered Hotch's before whispering. "Well that's good to know"

To match JJ's intimate tone, Hotch lowered his voice as his eyes met hers once more. "I've never wanted you to think that I'd act inappropriately towards you"

"You're not my boss anymore Hotch" JJ smiled and allowed her hand to linger on his warm hand before pulling away.

"No, I'm not" Hotch grinned sorrowfully, swallowing his regret of a potential relationship with the woman in front of him, the unit chief darted his eyes around the room momentarily. "You want some pie?"

Smiling sweetly, JJ nodded. "Sure"

Hotch made eye contact with the waitress that previously served them and cleared his throat as felt JJ's gaze on him. "We're still going to be able to talk right? I don't want to lose you JJ"

"Of course we are and to prove it, I have some big news" JJ straightened and placed both of her hands onto the table almost to steady her balance.

"Really? Big news?" Hotch widened eyes waited for her response in anticipation

JJ grinned as she prolonged the announcement to add drama and create a necessary distraction. "I've booked another hair appointment"

Hotch rolled his eyes mockingly. "Uh oh"

"I'm going back to blonde" JJ curled a lock of her hair between her fingers as she talked.

Hotch chuckled at her childlike expression, their usual comfortable ease returned as they sat facing each other. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

JJ nodded, smirking as the cheery waitress called, Hilda, according to her name tag, peered above them, with her pen in her hand. "So, what can I get you guys?"

...

_**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and alert especially those who have reviewed throughout this fic! Special thanks to; itscomplicated, crazyobsession101 and angry penguin, you're awesome!**_


End file.
